This invention pertains to the field of sawing materials used in building construction and comprises a sawing table and motorized hand-circular saw together with appropriate angularly movable saw cut guide facilities therefor, and a novel supporting table assembly which is adapted for releasable rigid attachment to a scaffold, system for use by a carpenter or other worker using the scaffold with the sawing machine and table in a conveniently mounted relationship to the worker's work station.